disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
123LoveLost
"Mama told me not to waste my life, She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you 'Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say – it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly...." '' -Little Mix, Wings'' '' "And you, I always know where you are And you always know where I am We're taking it way too far But I don't want it to end...."'' '' -Carly Rae Jepsen, This Kiss'' '' "Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you...."'' '' -Cher Lloyd, Oath'' 123Lovelost~ 123Lovelost is a semi-popular artist on DC. She has 130+ fans. You can view her art here: http://disney.go.com/create/artists/123lovelost My Create styles My main style is PPG (Powerpuff Girl) I CANNOT do SC or MLP. I'm fine with Manga, but I rarely do it :P I also have a chibi style that I use sometimes. About me I love to read! My favorite author is Wendy Mass. The Willow Falls series is epic! Some of my favorite artists on DC are: PinkShimmer16, CandiFloss, Mockingjay1001, BoBoJoe, Theyashd, Teddyfluff19, VampireArt4, ROCKY-COOKIE, Hyper_Art, maryjanesparkle, thedoodler_1234, nyannyan, MockingJay1001, KateBith, VampireArt4 and many, many more! I have long, brown hair, Which I always wear down. On DC I am shown with purple, blue, and red highlights (Currently ombre orange to yellow for summertime). I have been on DC since.... 2011? I don't really remember. My first drawing on DC was a girl dressed in all blue with blue hair. And oh yeah, I love 1D!!! My fave members are Harry, Louis, and Niall. The other boys aren't rejects, I love em' too! <3 What Disney means to me As a little girl, I grew up with Disney (Who didn't?) And I instantly grew a love for some of the characters. My personal faves as of 2013 are: Dug from Up, Stitch from Stitch & Lilo, Vannellope Von Schweets from Wreck it Ralph, and Dory from Finding Nemo! (So excited for Findng Dory!) Disney is pretty much family to me, And should be to everyone. :D My personality The words to describe my personality are friendly, happy, caring, and sometimes sassy! When you first meet me, you'll probably be asked ALOT of questions. Yup, I'm that kind of girl that likes to get to know someone on the first day. I've been told that being sassy is part of my charm, So I take that kind of comment as a compliment. When I get one of those grumpy days (everyone has at least ONE of those days) You'll get a lot of snarky comments or sarcasm, So if that ever happens, Blame it on my mood. >w< Overall, I'm a very confident and outgoing person. I have my fair share of times when I'm bubbly, happy, and hyper.~ My collab accounts, ArtMonsterz and Paint_Puppies I have joined a collab account we decided to name ArtMonsterz (I though of the name!). Participating in it we have: *Katebith *oO_Birdie_Oo *shelbybeagle *PengyTess *Tablet001 *Minecraft4ever *PinkShimmer16 *Mist566 *ME! :D No one new can join, Sorry. We already have a few too many people. :( So if you ask to join, The expected answer would be no. I have recently joined a new collab account called Paint_Puppies, Which was put together by Cutie_cat1001. The people participating in it are: *LLDelapa *Candifloss *Vampireart4 *lilderpderp *birdie*22 *Pinkshimmer16 *mysticmeadows *Tablet001 *Me of course :) Please check us out! ^^ Fan us here: http://disney.go.com/create/artists/Paint_puppies My second DC account! :D I've made a new Create account! The D-name is Kawaii_Choco.Please check it out when you have the time! Fan me here: http://disney.go.com/create/artists/Kawaii_Choco Remember, this is not my main Create account. My DC besties/DCFs -Katebith ♥ -Mockingjay1001 ♥ -Lilderpderp ♥ -Mist566 ♥ -Candifloss ♥ -Isparklehearts ♥ -BubbleSkirt ♥ -CasualGirl10 ♥ -Pengytess ♥ -Pinkshimmer16 ♥ -puppydog58 ♥ -Neptune-chan ♥ -Vampireart4 ♥ -MysticMeadows ♥ -Cutie_Cat1001 ♥ -Under Par ♥ -Denim03 ♥ -Zuesdemigod2002 ♥ -oO_Birdie_Oo ♥ -CrazyCat1802 ♥ -Dani-chan130 ♥ -Verena-chan ♥ -sLiNkI47 AKA Capukat (More of a deviantART friend but whatever lol) ♥ If there's anyone I missed, Please tell me! And if you want to be friends, Sure! Trivia *My first fan on DC was Teddyfluff19 (I still remember!) *I can play guitar, violin, recorder, and piano. *I have an older brother. *Fashion is my kryptonite. *I love watching TV. *I don't hate school, But some days I just don't feel like going. o_o *I love music, Especially Taylor Swift, One Direction, and Owl City. I'm also obsessed with doing the cup song. *I hate copy-cats. Lucy100- is one of them. *I occasionally find math fun. Occasionally. *I <3 strawberry ice cream. *Im a directioner. Nuff said. *My fave seasons are Spring and Summer. *Im a very organized person. *I love Taylor Swift's music, as well as Demi Lovato's. *My inspiration to start drawing PPGs was Pinkshimmer16. *I would love to be friends with anyone who wants to! (Just don't get annoying and constantly call me BFF lol) *My closest friends on DC and Disney Create wikis are: Isparklehearts, Katebith, PengyTess, CandiFloss, Denim03, VampireArt4, Jessie_Grl, JKstudios, ZuesDemigod2002, Isparklehearts, MockingJay1001 oO_Birdie_Oo and Candifloss. (If I forgot you, Feel free to add yourself!) *I don't really like lucy100-'s art. >< *My favorite video-game series is Animal Crossing. ^ ~ ^ *I want to be an author when I grow up. B3 My favorite pictures by me! ^^ That's it for now! CWYL! Byeeee!~ })i({